The Lone Wolf Within Akatsuki
by UNIVERSAL MASTER
Summary: After his "Death" on Reach, Spartan-B312 finally gets what he always wanted... Eternal rest from the Covenant after delivering the package... Until he wakes up on a alternate world where the Covenant and the U.N.S.C never existed... He is soon given a proposal by a group known simply as "Akatsuki"... (SECRET PAIRING)
1. B312 Awakens

**Authors Note: This is just a test for a story I thought of. If anyone likes the idea, please leave a review of your thoughts or favorite/follow the story. This is a spinoff what if scenario. In my opinion, Spartan-B312 was a phenomenal character with an amazing story to end. He was cool, silent, and a pretty much lethal badass. This story takes place a few years before the cannon since we need some character development.**

**DISCLAIMER/**HALO BELONGS TO 343 INDUSTRIES WHICH BELONGS TO MICROSOFT THAT IS OWNED BY BILL GATES. NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI...****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: B312 Awakens...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Reach...<em>

_Earths greatest defense of the covenant and many other threats._

_Considered a highly successful military planet to house ad train the UNSC for decades..._

_Probably one of earths hopes..._

_Had fallen..._

_The forests were on fire and could be seen for miles..._

_The cities were being glassed by cleansing beams, and the smell of plasma flew through the wind..._

_The Civilians were being mutilated or slaughtered..._

_And the covenant... Had won._

_It was inevitable they would. Since it was prohicized by one of the UNSC's leading scientists Dr. Catherine Halsey. Almost weeks before the last days, preparations to abandon reach were underway. It would have been successful, but the sheer abundance of covenant ranging from tens of thousands made it a living nightmare. Of course this didn't stop the humans from fighting back from the onslaughts being reported from farmers. Once the covenant were discovered on Reach, the UNSC took immediate action. For several agonizing months they fought... and attacked... and planned... and made important sacrifices... The covenant proved to be merciless and resilient against all odds though..._

_The marines and ODST's never stood a chance against them on the battlefield. It was almost watching a fly go against a big bug zapper... More would fly in to avenge a fallen comrade, but would share the same fate._

_However, the humans had one trick up their sleeve that the covenant couldn't counter..._

_The Spartans._

_The super soldiers who had been claimed to never die in battle, were deployed headfirst into battle. They fought, killed, and won. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for a few days after a plethora of operations... Bases of the Covenants were being demolished, several ground forces were terminated, and no Spartan casualties..._

_Yet it all changed when Noble team had all fallen..._

_Their leader, Carter-A259. Had sacrificed himself to secure the mission and his teammates safety._

_Their intelligence strategist, Catherine-B320. Died after being caught in the back of the head by a needled rifle after her armor failed to recharge._

_Their assault specialist, Emile-A239. Perished defending the Pillar of autumn._

_Their heavy weapons specialist, Jorge-052. Sacrificed himself above reach by manually detonating a slip space bomb._

_Their sniper, Jun-A266 . Was surprisingly the only member not currently in battle. He had been taken off reach after escorting Halsey... But never returned to the doomed planet._

_All gone in a matter of speaking... But on in this case... One remained alive, but terribly injured and fatigued... He was fighting to stay alive at the moment, even though survival was 0 to none in his chances. Alas, this notion didn't haunt his fight. For he simply couldn't haunt his assault on what took everything from him...This HYPER-LETHAL man... Was Noble 6._

_Across a desolate and destroyed shipyard once known as Aszod, he was fighting for his life against a countless army of Sangheli generals. Currently, noble six was on his back holding off numerous zealots with great effort, but little success. It had been 4 grueling hours of fighting and he had run out of all his ammunition. The Grunts had pulled back and were replaced by aggressive Elite generals. From the harmful Plasma pistols came the devastating concussion rifles that nearly blew him away to pieces. The concussion rifle really lived up to it's name after being hit by one of it's rounds._

_Running away outside the hazy shipyard was considered suicide. It was attempted after he was nearly penetrated by a energy sword and retreated. He due to the battle wraiths and the countless banshee's patrolling the skies. Noble six held out as long as he could by searching the are and bodies for ammunition. In the entire are he had found 13 already dead Spartans. The weapons on them were like treasure to him at this point, since anything else was either miles away or being used by the remaining marines miles away. Alas, he was at his last two clips. One clip for his assault rifle, and one for his magnum. He pushed his right leg forward and kicked one of the attacking zealots off of him with great force. He grunted as he tried to stand up, but was roughly pushed down._

_His helmet was looming a couple yards away with a large hole in the center of it's visor. It was sparking on the inside, and the lined fibers on the inside were coated in sweat and dirt. It had been hit numerous times to the point all of it's side modifications were destroyed. Noble 6 had permanently removed it after it's visor had become shattered. It had become harder to breathe regularly when the personal air tank became compromised. Removing it gave him a better eye view now since the cracks in his vision were gone._

_Noble 6 struggled to gain his balance and tried to get up, but another general pushed him down roughly. Si retaliated by slamming his elbow in the jaw of the sangheli, knocking out it's shield. It clutched it's head in pain and growled from the involuntary strike. The blow seemed to stun it, and 6 tried escape by rolling on his side. Yet another surprised general roughly stepped on Six's shoulder to firmly place the spartan-III down. Six grunted loudly trying to shove it's weight off of him by kicking a thrashing. It seemed to work until he heard something familiar. The sound sent a shiver down his spine for a moment... Until he saw it__... _

_In a span of 2 seconds in the last month... Noble 6 saw his __grievous life literally span through his vision by the sight of an energy dagger flying towards him...In all rights this was how he pictured it. Dying at the hands of the same people... No... THEM... Noble six could only breathlessly watch the dagger come down toward him. His eyes went wide momentarily at the oncoming death... Approaching him as fast as lightning with only one outcome out of all of it. _

_As the blade came closer and closer to where his heart pounded... His eyes went normal for a brief moment as they gained a good sense of calmness... As he had one final memory of a blue sky, with white birds above... The peaceful sound of tranquility awaiting him, and so did his friends. The sounds of fires dying out... The smell of plasma leaving the air and being replaced by warm luscious grass. It waved lazily back against the current wind across the valley..._

_He was going home.._

_As the blade cut through the armor and soon his scared flesh... _

**_SHINK!_**

_His lips curled upwards... Into a smile as he coughed blood and watched a vicious cloud of black smoke cover his vision and the Elites..._

_He was finally free..._

_His mission... Was complete._

* * *

><p><strong>XxxxxxxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Pain... It was something every human being and organism experienced at least once in their lifespan.<p>

Pain...Was the only thing _he_ could register ... In his chest was were it hurt the most... It hurt like hell. After fighting for hours on end, Spartan-III lieutenant B312 had fought until the very end against countless forces of covenant. While most of every single personal on Reach had died fighting, they fought until their ammo ran dry. They fought until their guns snapped in half from constant battery from smashing covenant skulls in. They fought until their blade went dull until it snapped. They fought until their knuckles bled and his lungs were on fire. They fought until they was overwhelmed from the sheer unrelenting forces of Covenant. What went to knee deep of enemies... Tuned into neck deep of enemies...

And he won...

Even though he and his team lost their lives to the countless forces of those alien genociders... He had delivered the package as he promised to the pillar of autumn.

His death couldn't be any better. He felt satisfaction on the battlefield as he neutralized his enemy, and when out kicking and screaming. Furthermore, The less covenant in his mind was the better. The kills he committed made the shadowed memories of his past weaken tremendously, and when he "died" he was truly at peace with himself for his deed to earth... and for noble team. He would not have strived forward without their help.

He never felt more proud and more at peace...

But a question was boggling his mind... Why is he thinking?

Or better yet...

Why was he still alive?

Ever so slowly, Noble six opened his eyes for what felt like eternity and was met with a sight of a pitch black ceiling. He blinked his eyes a few more times before lifting his hand up to his helmet-less face. His rough gloved hand glided across this skin and eyes as he stared for a few more seconds...

...

...

...

...

"Uhhhhggghhh..."

Yep...Even though this was wrong he was alive...

He felt discomfort in his jaw and chest terribly, like he had been stepped on by a thousand feet...

But other than the horrible discomfort on his chest...

He...was... alive.

No... He refused to believe that! He became increasingly angry as he began to wake up. This couldn't be right... His mission in life was to annihilate the covenant for past retributions. It was his true motivation in life... To kill. The war wasn't over... It never would be.

He had slaughtered militia groups by hacking behind them in the back of their skulls, and buried their mutilated remains in their camps after he lit them on fire. He had covered top secret operations to terminate the covenant... And he did just that. He and noble team died that day..Or in those few months of hell. He was the last one. Although he never truly saw Jun die, he wondered if he had made it. Going back through the memories would have to wait.

But now that he was alive and breathing... He had to continue now... Even if he was the last one.

With what little strength he had, he pushed himself up and got a better view of the room, or chamber in this way. He licked his lips and noticed how dry they were and could taste blood in his teeth. He looked beside him on the right to see a small white glass bowl filled with water. His hand had a mind of it's own at the moment as it picked it up, brought it to his cracked and dry lips, before swallowing the liquid inside rapidly.

He tasted iron with the water but didn't care. He felt his eyes become moist again, almost like the water had helped him feel at ease. He dropped the bowl beside him without a care in the world, and observed the rooms features for the first time. His heightened eyes could assume a few things at the very moment...

It was dark, with a red lamp over by his right on the floor, dark painted walls, the smell of something sweet, and the warm air on his face. His legs shifted to the side a little, and he looked down to see he was laid out on some sort of mat. It was a light blueish color with a few hanging strands off to the side. The mat had a few dribbles of black liquid on it... Probably blood. It didn't faze him since he had seen his blood more times than anyone else, except the covenant.

When he looked around more... He didn't know how to describe it... But everything looked undefined... Almost animated. It was hard to explain, very hard. Just for reason, Noble six leveled his hand again with his face. He could feel every fiber of his tissue, and it all looked fake. The realness, or better yet the reality... Was gone. Twirling his fingers around again, he was astonished for a breif moment. Then rather confused. After a few moment of moving his other bodily functions to make sure it was all present, he just accepted it for what it was. Even though something was wrong... Very wrong... He was still alive, and any living Spartan would benefit greatly to the war.

He looked over at the end of the room and saw... His helmet, sitting on a small table, showing his reflection in the visor. Something that truly made him feel he had earned. The helmet itself was nothing special when he had first received it after the augmentations... But it became the last thing he ever wore. The feeling of its safety around his head was solace to him. It halted the sounds, and kept his eyes and ears at full speed. To him... That helmet was something else now.

But his helmet was beyond destroyed from what he remembered... Cracked in a dozen places, many of it's features deactivated from the relentless battery of plasma weapons, rendering it insufficient... But now from his point of view, it was perfectly fixed and fully operational. Looked like it came right off the conveyor belt in the UNSC MISRIAH factories.

He steadily stood up shakily in his legs. At his current height of 6 foot 9 and almost 1000 pounds, the floor creaked a little. He sniffed the air a bit and walked over to the end of the dark room. He could see odd weapons on the wall... Many ranged from long pronged weapons held up by hooks, hangers and chains. Many were swords, knives, cleavers, chain link scythes... and One that was a three red bladed scythe. The weapon looked deadly if one were proficient at it. He stared at it for a moment before continuing back to his helmet. His hands reached out as he stared at the clear silver visor. Less than a few months before Reach's glassing he had received his armor, and eventually died in his armor.

Poetic ain't it?

He placed the operating helmet on his head and saw that it came on showing his surroundings above his Head up display ...

His scanner was in the beginning stages of loading, but before he knew it a door next to him opened softly. He turned quickly and was surprised that he was caught off guard. But he kept his cool to see what would happen. He was met with the sight of an average height female with... Orange eyes and blue hair?

Noble six had never bonded often with woman but he had seen plenty of them... Some had odd hair styles, odd colored finger nails and things called highlights... But this woman was downright strange. Her face looked young and had healthy curves. Her eye were half open and looked tired... She had the oddest hair color he had ever seen. Soft blue hair with a flower hair pin, skinny dark blue pants, white high heels, and a massive black coat with three red clouds. She was wearing things he was not used to, that looked outworn to him. The colors were bright, the outfit looked ridiculous in his opinion, and she gave off a very eldritch appearance... Like she was something else entirely.

He didn't like that... Not at all

"My master wishes to speak to you." Her soft but bland voice said. Noble six looked at her for a moment before asking in question that seemed the most overused one in all of existence. "Who're you?" He wasn't sure what was going on. He assumed this was some type of medical facility outside of Reach. Yet the connection between him and the UNSC could not be carried through. He pressed a button on the very side com-link for a sound, but was met with the sound of static on the other end... But he wasn't feeling right at the moment. In those case scenarios something was going o jump out. Whenever he felt he wasn't feeling right... Someone was about to die...

"Konan." She replied. "Now please come this way." She responded with the same soft voice and dispassionate face as she turned around, and left the room like a breeze. From noble six's point of view this woman was as far away from reality as possible... it was odd. The way she moved seemed as if she was broken from the inside out. All hope and humanity was non existent. He went toward the door and was about to ask further questions.

"Where am I? Is this...?" Noble six said aloud to the blue haired woman but trailed off when he heard something...

He heard paper... Lots of paper being crumpled outside... Then nothing. He looked toward his scanner quickly to see her presence leave in almost a blur. Acting quickly, he exited the room and looked down the tampered hallway.

"..."

"Hello?" Noble six's smooth voice said through the air. He waited a few moments... But got no response. He looked back into the room for a moment by the turn of his head, hoping to find any thing else that could help him since he was currently unarmed. He didn't like the feeling of that though. While most Spartans felt out of place without their armor, he felt most out of place without a weapon. He searched near the mat before finding a standard UNSC combat knife. He reached for the long blade on the floor, and tightly gripped it's handle for a moment. He sheathed the blade silently before leaving the room in search of a way out... He exited out the hallway before seeing a dark end.

**[12 minutes LATER]**

Noble six sighed as he looked down the same dark colored hallway with brown wooden under interior and light red painted walls. He didn't know the route of the area and got lost easily in places like these. He was more adept to heavy terrain... Not living interior spaces. He along with the other trainees spent most of their time outside. In bushes, lakes, woods, deserts, mountains, you name it and he's trained their heavily. He felt out of place when in a comfortable environment, since it was never meant for him. Like he was out of his environment. Sword-base provided him a normal living space during the last months of Reach, and he disliked it. Peace and quite was nice... But being in a nice warm bed was odd to him. He kept walking until he came to the large room at the end... No.. A cave.

Dark Rocks lined the walls and covered the ceilings with stalagmites. He looked around to see no one in sight... But he saw a few leather recliner chairs, and more rocks lining the entire area. The outside of the cave was dark. But he could still see millions of stars among the mountains. It was nighttime with the stars twinkling in the far reaches of space... If no one was around than he had no choice but to link back to the UNSC, otherwise he'll be marked AWOL. Six stepped over a few stoned lying on the cold yet sharp ground, and walked toward the end of the tunnel. Maybe if he could sneak out he could-

"Nice of him to wake up huh?" A rather snotty voice behind six making him jump. His HUD scanner was still in the process of working manually since there was no interface for him to load up to. He reacted quickly as he reached for his knife and swung behind with deadly procession, attempting to take the man's head off.

**CLANG!**

Noble opened his eyes and paid attention to see the man he swung at steadily came up with a red blade... No.. A three red bladed scythe. The man who he paid closer attention to had slicked back gray hair, purple eyes, and a black cloak with three red clouds. A sick grin erupted from the mans face as he spun the scythe like a blur attempting to decapitate him, but Six bent down before kicking his leg out into the man's knee cap. The man jumped back before letting the scythe fly from his grip and spin with deadly accuracy at six. He managed to roll out of the way but nearly got a boot to the chest from the armored man. The man ripped the chain back and caught it with experienced grip.

He laughed before saying. "AH JASHIN-SAMA WANTS THIS ONE!"

He dashed at six with surprising speed and tried to swipe at his arm, but six shoulder rammed the man in the chest knocking him back into a rock. The man grunted in pain as he felt his chest nearly cave in from the strike. The boulder behind him had a large imprint on it and cracked. He cracked his neck before spitting. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT SHITSTICK!?" He roared before front flipping his blade to try and stab at six in the neck. Six just sidestepped the blade before gripping it. The metal bent slightly underneath his enhanced strength. He headbutted the man and gave the weapon a powerful pull. The man lunged forward... giving six enough time to-

**SKISH!**

Six roughly jammed his knife in the man's eye socket and into his brain cavity. Blood splashed on six's visor, making him at ease. He grunted lightly before yanking it out as blood shot out. The man fell back onto the ground in a heap of dust. Six stood their a moment as he sheathed his blade in its shoulder holster. Now maybe he could-

"AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

What in the-

Six looked down in shock as the man he just stabbed in the brain, was still alive! Six stepped back away in shock and took the knife out again. The scythe man rolled up in the dirt and had his hand up to his bleeding eye while swinging his scythe with his free hand. He looked furious now... "THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT SHIT STAIN! NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR-

"That's enough Hidan." A powerful voice said in the darkness of the cave. The man named Hidan looked behind and saw the five silhouettes in the darkness. While he could see normal in the dark, it looked as if their faces had been blacked out. It made Six blink a few times to see if it was a mistake... But it wasn't.

Hidan grunted before looking back at six. "I'll get you next time shit stain.." Hidan said as he went to the figures and disappeared into darkness. Six in the meantime was trying to absorb what he just saw...

He killed a man... But he didn't die...

He didn't die..

He didn't die...

That was just fucked up on so many levels...

Six looked at the figures saying loudly. "Identify yourselves, NOW!" The figures stepped forward slowly as he stepped back a bit with his combat knife still out. The first person to make their physical appearance form the dark shadows was a tall man... With dark blue hair, gray skin, small white eyes, and gills, actual gills on his cheeks. The man grinned showing razor sharp teeth that gave him the appearance of a hungry shark. " Look at the fresh meat." He said. Six continued to step back as more and more unknowns came into sight. On man had blue eyes and blond hair in a ponytail. Another man had red hair with a calm face.

Another person showed up covering his face except for his eyes that were bright green and had dark skin .

One man had chalk white skin, and black hair with snake like eyes and a sickening smile on his face.

One man... Six didn't even know what to call that thing but by god it looked like a venus fly trap ate a mime.

And the last man however.. stood out from them all...He had orange spikey hair, metal piercings, exotic purple eyes with rings in them. This was the most drawing thing six had ever seen. The eyes on him did not look human. It looked reptilian in a way... And everyone wore the same cloak he did...

The one with Red clouds...

"You have awakened outsider, what is your name?" His voice was deeper than six could imagine. Six meanwhile maintained a strong position and held his knife steadily. Noble six didn't have the authority to give out any information to costumed wearing civilians... Or hostiles. Since however he was unarmed at the moment and din't know if these people were armed he was left with no choice... He decided to play along so he can catch them off guard at the right moment.

"Lieutenant Spartan-B312." He answered truthfully. To his that was his name from the very beginning. It wasn't his birth name, but his name to him. The younger version of his subconscious died along with his family year before... And that's when Spartan-B312 was born from the ashes the covenant left, creating a new monster. They all looked at him with questioning looks until Hidan said. "What kind of fuckin name his that?" He said while snickering. Noble Six tensed a bit from being insulted. Normally Marines and other Spartans would show him great amounts of respect. Civilians saw him as a walking legend... And his superiors saw him mostly as a new hope. Being discriminated against though was new...

"No given name?" The orange haired man pressured a bit.

"No." Six said since giving out confidential information was strictly forbidden by the Office of Naval Intellegence. Since once you joined their ranks your entire history was wiped clean thoroughly... And after that you were no one...

But after what he did... He'd be better off forgetting his name. It was no weight on his back and only held the memory of his past life.

"I see... Than can you care to explain yourself for why I found you outside our base; nearly dead?" The orange haired man said.

"I don't. But what I do know is that they'll be after me."

"Who is? Bounty hunters?" The masked man with green eyes asked in interest. Kakuzu was greedy when it came to money... If this man had a price on his head he wouldn't stop to get his hands on the reward.

"The U.N.S.C."

"The who, yeah?" The blond man asked with a _"yeah" _at the end of his sentence. Making Noble six raise an eyebrow behind his visor.

"The United Nations Space Command, who else?" Six said as he felt a presence behind him on his scanner. He turned around quickly to find himself looking into the orange eyes of that blue haired woman again...

Konan

How the hell did she keep sneaking up on him like that?

Six stepped back with his knife held and said slowly. "Stay back... Don't make me kill you." He threatened slowly as he backed away from her while she gave a death glare that could split diamonds. The air became tighter between the two as if the atmosphere dropped a few degrees. If one man could survive being lethally stabbed in the eye... This woman could probably do something even worse. He looked at what they were all wearing and thought at first they were all some sort of cult. The power though this man possessed was... Hidan... It was a astronomical crime against nature and the natural order...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A hissing like voice said behind six. His heart rate nearly spiked when he felt a hand grab his wrist. His arm became tense as stone at the contact.

HOW THE HELL ARE THEY ALL SO FAST?

"Put your knife where it belongs...Now." The voice said behind him almost like a Snake. Six decided to not fight and see what happened, since this man clearly had the upper hand. He sheathed his knife very slowly, listening to the metal glide into place and turned around to be met with the pale man with the purple lines and snake eye's... He grinned before saying. "Very smart Spartan... Now we would like to talk important matters. You are going to listen to them and listen well." The pale man said to six. "I'm orochimaru." Orochimaru said while placing a hand on his chest. "The man on the far right is Kisame Hoshigaki." The shark man laughed softly. "The little man over there is Sasori." The red haired puppet nodded neutrally. "The little woman over there is Deidara."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YEAH!?" The blond man yelled loudly before being smacked in the back of the head by the red headed man. "Keep quiet." Sasori said lowly. Deidara gave him an eye glare before huffing. He wasn't in the mood today for any types of Fiasco's. "That man is kakuzu." The green eyes man said nothing but looked at Noble six's helmet... So shiny.

"And this young flower is Konan... But you've already met I presume?" Six nodded and went back to pointing. Six in the meantime was looking and thinking of any possible ways out of this... But he was only met with one solution but would be nearly impossible. "And finally, that is zetsu...any questions?"

"Yes, why are you telling me their names?" Six questioned but keeping a very calm tone. In most training routines it was substantial to be very cooperative with the enemy. "Where am I, and who are all of you?" Six asked his three main questions as he tried to form a plan. From his experience talking to the enemy was harder, but it kept him from getting shot... The orange haired man stepped forward toward six and said.

"I am pain... and we have much to discuss Spartan on who will run _who_..." Pain said as he stepped forward.

"Tell me... Where is it that you come from and how you ended up here on my doorstep." Pain interrogated. Noble six who was being surrounded on all sides by very unknown men and one woman came to a conclusion that night... Out of everything that was currently happening... He wish he was dead...

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This takes place before the first part of the cannon. Please tell me if I should continue it. Anyway, send in ideas, your thoughts, or questions. Flamers can go get a life...**

**-Chao**


	2. Initiation

**AUTHORS NOTE: Got to tell you guys and gals, I didn't expect anything but instead I've already got 8 favorites! Thanks to everyone and their support, I had this in store for a while and wanted to try it out. Anyway, I'm still in the works with other projects, but to everyone messaging me to speed up the process... Just be patient... I can't be patient however.**

**DISCLAIMER/**** HALO BELONGS TO 343 INDUSTRIES WHICH BELONGS TO MICROSOFT THAT IS OWNED BY BILL GATES. NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Initiation...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[4 WEEKS LATER WITHIN AME]<strong>

An armored Six grunted as he fought off against kisame's strength with his own. He tried to maneuver his wight above his upper body and push back into the dirt with little to no sucssess. Six had to jump back and avoid being skidded by Kisame's rather imposing weapon samehada. Six then ran forward again and this time kicked upward, Kisame jumped back though and whipped Noble in the side. He felt the wind leave his mouth as soon as he hit the wall of a cave. Six fell forward and had to roll out of the way of Kisame stomping on him. He spun his heel while still on his back and made Kisame fall forward. Six delivered a devastating left hook in Kisame's jae, making a few teeth fly out. Kisame however turned into a massive pile of water that covere six head to toe. Six stood up and resumed dodging strikes from Kisame.

It had been a couple weeks that Six had discovered he was on an unknown planet... But apparently somewhere else entirely in the universe. He didn't know how and he didn't know when, all he knew or at least thought was the covenants special slip space teleportation.

It had been odd to soak in... That your world was gone along with your universe. Not to mention the japanes language being active in this universe.

Six had been fluent in three languages during his recon mission early in his military career. Those were Japanese, Turkish, and German. Since blending in needed to be discreet as possible while attacking foreign militia groups. Most subjects he took part in ranging from Math, science, history, and proper English skills were easy.. Calculus, physics, and engineering were not his strong suite though. His Japanese skills were pretty straightforward and clean, but he wasn't amazing at saying certain phrases or honorifics. The only honor he showed to was his superiors since it was that or very serious discipline for insubordination

"STAY AWAKE SIX-SAN!" A hungry voice called. Six shook his thoughts as he jumped up from being trimmed a few inches and tried to punch at kisame's throat. This proved futile as the shark moved his head out of the way and back sliced with samehada, making it spark from six's armor. Six's shield's alarm went off from the strike, forcing six to run back a few feet into the cave. Kisame grinned as he tried to hit him again for running away, but six tried to catch the sword. His hand looped aound Kisame's neck and his free hand attempted grab a hold of it. Kisame however laugh and jumped into the air with Six still on him, and back slammed into the ceiing of the cave, and yanked the sword from Six's grasp. Kisame jumped to the floor of the cave and looked up triumphantly at Six. He clicked his tongue on the rood of his mouth before saying out loud. "Six-san, you're holding back... I don't enjoy a meal that doesn't fight back." Six pushed off the ceiling with all his might and flew at Kisame.

Kisame grinned as he held up Samehada for protection. "That's more like it!" Kisame spun his sword in a circular fashion. " SHOW ME!" Kisame then brought Samehada at full speed to Six, but he managed to close the distance between him and viciously grabbed the Blades handle. If he could seperate him and Samehada, the fight would be easier. Kisame however saw this and shok his head. "Ah Ah Ah... Samehada say's your not worthy of wielding him." Six stopped for a moment and continued to listen. "Until you prove yourself to be a an actual threat... He may allow to hold him... Until then, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Kisame roared the last part while kicking six in the chest making him fly off of his feet.

But six planned this...

Six hadent let go of Samehada's handle, but gained a boost to get into the air above Kisame. With aerodynamic movement, six twisted his spine and drive his boot into kisame's face. The shark man grunted as he shuffled back a few feet and felt warm blood trickle down his nose. He licked it clean and sniffed a few moments as he dodged six again, who had aimed an elbow strike. Kisame tried for a diversion by using a water clone to catch the spartan off guard, but it was becoming rather difficult.

Kisame used the right moment to try to smash into the ground with samehada, ripping into the rocks like a knife to butter, and creating a massive dust cloud to erupt. Six scoffed at this and saw what kisame was doing... And then saw one outline of kisame build up from water and the other use the shushin justu. Noble six saw the real kisame disappear up above... Before the dust cleared and the fake Kisame smirked as he twirled samehada expertly. "Step forward Six-San... Your fight will end if you stand idly for too long."

_"I was born at night but I wasn't born last night."_ Six thought to himself dryly.

Over the past few days he came across to know the cult known as akatsuki... And he admired their loyalty to this man who claimed himself as "god." He didn't believe in any sort of god... Only nothingness in his book. The way of the lord was not his calling. That's what he was expecting as he felt the cool inferno burn of the energy sword impale his chest. But pain as they addressed him as, had abilities of tall talk. Six would hear from boastful ODST's on frigates in their strength compared to Spartans and claimed they were undefeated. He didn't believe it...

Until Pain raised the dead while bringing the actual door to hell.

Then the rest was history...

From what he heard, war was redundant in this world too. Their plans were to achieve peace from the sound of the long and complex talks from the other members. Six wasn't aware of the planets status. What he would see, or what he would find. He wasn't curious, but more cautious then he had ever been... He would even say he was afraid. It was the fear of seeing something that would haunt him... Something that could grip into him... But he casted these thought s out of his mind at the moment.

While he was "incapacitated" from the last stand on Reach, his wounds were healed mysteriously and his armor was 100% repaired. This really wasn't the weirdest thing out of it all though. Even though his helmets visor was cracked from constant battering of plasma strikes, yet brand new. Akatsuki had told him previously that they found him crashed in the side of a mountain. Next to a colossal metal machine of wires and bodies... Which was filled to the brim with UNSC Hardware ranging from weapons to assault vehicles...

Six let the clone jump forward and he stood simply calm in the middle of the cave. The clone sped up and struck samehada forward intending to kill him...

Six heard a small hissing sound...

**SPPPPOOOOSSSHHHHHHH!**!

Six was nearly thrown off his feet as an enormous tidal wave of water flushed him. The spartan-III smashed his fingers into the soft ground as he was engulfed fully by the salt water. He smashed his other fingers into the ground and tried to grab onto something that was held down. He reached for a stalagmite...

Until something crashed into his side. Six nearly lost his grip underwater and looked toward his left to see a 16 foot great white shark with hundreds of teeth. Six knew of the animal... But had never truly seen one face to face before. The shark began swimming speedily toward noble with a dead doll look in it's eyes. Six reached into his sheath and sliced at the shark who impacted him in the chest. The shark managed to make him lose his grip, but six gripped into the shark's gills by digging his fingers into them. The shark thrashed back and fourth wildly like a caged animal. Six then proceeded to unsheathe his knife, and then stabbed the shark in the top head until it's jaw went limp. Six kicked the dead shark away as blood began to clud the water around him. He looked to his wrist under the water and pressed a button on it.

The water quickly exited the cave opening before six managed to stab the ground before he flew out and fell from the cliff. The water nearly made him fly but he kept his weight downward until the final stream of water passed over. Six got up halfway over the ledge, before rolling out of the way of Kisame who wanted to tackle him from the ceiling. "Did you honestly believe I didn't see your calmness in battle? I must say for a man who claims to be hyper lethal your are very inadequate." Kisame grinned as he finished before noticing "six's" outline and overall being began to flicker.

Six crossed his arms before saying. "Same to you." And with that last line, six flickered out of existence. Kisame looked around and had to jump away from six who snuck up from behind and tried to stab him in the upper back.

Six sprinted forward and tried to get him off his feet by trying to force a combat knife in kisame's jugular. Kisame's hand grabbed the knife six was pushing forward. But fought back by pressing forward with samehada in his right hand into six's hand, and used his free left hand to hold off six's knife that was only inches away from his skin. They both kept forcing one to give in and eventually break. Six was growling as he pressed forward harder and harder until Kisame smirked. "Your ballsy, I give you that. But you lack-

Six brought his head forward roughly, head butting Kisame again and making the shark man grunt . He stumbled backwards with a now even more broken nose. Kisame lost his smile and it was replaced with an angry frown as he punched six in the chest...Hard. Six felt his armor go fully down as the punch made his alarm go wild. The air passed by quickly, making him fly into a wall like a rag doll. Six crashed into the rock making the cave shake as he fell out of it and fell to the ground in a kneeling position. His shields were at 20% power from that punch directly in the chest...and he nearly felt that. He got up slowly and looked to t see no one around. The cave became quite except the sound of water dripping. Six's shield then began to charge... He looked behind him when he heard something... But it turned out to be a rock he stepped on. He was suddenly surprised to hear Kisame yell. **"WATER STYLE: SUPER WATER BOMB SHARK JUTSU!"**

Six was punched in the stomach by a torrent of water like a geyser, as it launched him into the air. He had no idea what was going to happen... But he had only one trick up his sleeve.

A enormous shark completely made out of water formed inside the cave through water absorption. This made the last great white shark in comparison look like an ant. Flying directly through Kisame who was controlling it, it mouth opened wide. Lines of water sharp needle like teeth, ready to tear down flesh. It swam like lightning through the air as it's massive jaws that made six look like a chew toy opened up..

And bit down on him...

Hard.

Before you he knew it, the shark exploded in a blast of water covering the entire cove once more in a massive splash.

Kisame grinned at his handiwork and level of damage. "He was getting sloppy, to bad though." Feeling triumphant, he whipped the blood away with his sleeve over his face. He needed to see if Six could hold himself up... Looks like he couldn't. As water rained from the sky of the cave... He was expecting blood and maybe a few minor piece of armor..

...but not a glowing ball. The ball hit the ground causing the rocks on the floor to shatter.

Only it wasn't a ball.

When you got a closer look.. Noble six was completely still as his was stiff as steel in all of his muscles and joints. His overall armor was covered in a weird white/green/bluish glow. A boom was heard on the outer shell on six exploded. Six stood up with a crick in the side of his spine. He looked over to Kisame and looked at the stop watch on his wrist as it began to beep. He looked down and wiped off his chest of mud and gravel. "Sloppy huh?"

Kisame only grinned wider. "You are something..."

"We'll done Spartan." Pain said as he floated down from the background. "You have showed enough skill to join our ranks and out goal to everlasting peace." Pain said with little emotion.

Hours earlier from recent studies of the land, Pain was right. War was continuing for many many years and would still be bound to continue no matter what. While Noble six wasn't the dramatic type, he had hopes and worries of human life as well. War had a 99% fatality rate in his eyes. Wherever you walk in, you wouldn't walk out. If there was a chance to do a better for humanity... Even though a good majority of people in this room weren't human in Six's eyes. He was willing to aid them in their cause. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. That was his motivation in life... _and death. _Also to mention he really had no other recreational skills.

"Although we were not accepting a new member anytime soon... We will take you in as our covert spy into villages." Pain said as Six nodded. "Your missions will begin at dawn." Pain said before turning away.

"Im in?" Six questioned to the Rinnegan wielder. He was told of the legendary eye prior, of course. Was it an amazing power? Absolutely. Did he want to go against it? Not an ice cubes chance in hell. The orange haired leader stopped as the other members showed up. Konan came up to six holding a black cloak with three red clouds. Six looked down at it before looking into the eyes of Konan. He grabbed the cloak from her hands and held it up in front of his eyes. His face scrunched up behind the visor a bit, since a cloak was definatley not his style. He looked back to Konan before saying. "Thank you." She nodded before saying.

"Yes Spartan... Welcome to Akatsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: And that's a rap to all my wonderful readers! Stay tuned! Please PM ideas or leave them in a review. Flamers are morons.<strong>

**-Chao**


	3. The long road ahead

**AUTHORS NOTE: Now the pairing is a secret for this story. All I will disclose of it is that it's quite rare for crossovers involving Naruto. That is all I will tell and you're free to guess... Personally, I'm a bit disappointed in myself that I revealed the pairing for my story "A Spartan Among Shinobi" If I had kept it a secret, it might have brought in more attention... Oh well. You can't change the past but you can sure as hell can plan the future. Noble six will be difficult since he literally had no bodily attraction to the ladies. I mean Kat was hot and had a very sexy voice... Anyway, this story really has no plan to it.. Not even an ending. I'm just thinking and writing as I go. I have to say this story is enjoyable for me to write since there's no plan, but I can guarantee something great is in store... Just wait and see.**

**DISCLAIMER: HALO BELONGS TO 343 Industries and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto... I own ****squat****...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The long road ahead...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[ Sometime in the past ]<strong>

_A younger noble six snuck into a filthy room. The floor was littered with buds of cigarettes and numerous needles. His feet slowly went over each object, making sure he didn't leave anything unturned.. As he made his way he hugged a corner and peeked around it. Seeing a man against a desk, he slowly walked behind quietly and buried a knife in the spine of a militia rifleman making him scream in agony. Six broke the man's spine by twisting it and snapping the mans vertebrae like a cracker. He then proceeded to stomp on the mercenaries throat, breaking his windpipe an suffocating him. Six looked into the mans eyes as he struggle to breathe and cling to life... before the mans eyes dulled. He looked around the room of once militia group but now corpses before deciding to "clean" the room before Evac picked him up..._

_He walked over to the front door of the base and saw an enemy trying to charge through the door on his scanner. With quickened reflexes, six popped 3 bullets through the soft metal door. A grunt was heard followed by the sound of gasping breath... Then silence._

* * *

><p><strong>[ NOW ]<strong>

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"<p>

"Bless you."

"Thank you, yeah."

Noble six was walking beside deidara as they currently were headed off to the land of waves for information on a wanted person. Six was lacking the coat since it kept getting caught in the gears and ripping. Sasori made a solution to make a small but noticeable emblem. It was thought of, and decided. That is how six ended up with a small emblem of the Akatsuki on the left side of his armor chest plate, and one in each shoulder.

Six had been trying to remember how his armor was repaired, and a plethora of tech ended up here. He tried to... But couldn't. He wasn't the investigative type so he just let it pass.

But his question would remain open.

Another question however would remain in six's mind until it was answered...

Why the hell did everything look like a cartoon?

Six looked around to see a complete gray blanket of rain clouds overhead as it poured like cats and dogs. Six preferred the rain since most of his training counted in stealth and rain provided the best cover.

"Deidara." Six said getting the blonde man's attention. "Any details on the target."

"None so much, yeah. All we know is he contains something we need yeah." Replied the blonde with "yeah" like always.

"And that's?"

"The three tails, yeah." Replied Deidara.

"Is it a weapon?" Six asked since he would be calling bullshit if he had to chase down a three tailed animal.

"Yeah."

Six nodded in approval before he gained a question in his mind.

"And when does it need to delivered?"

"As long as we need to, yeah." Deidara said... Before he looked back at Six's visor and gained an irritated look. He had to deal with 2 masked people in Akatsuki, but this one was the complete polar opposite of that high pitched moron. But from what he saw, Six was someone not to take lightly...

He didn't like him.

"Something you want?" Six asked seeing that he was staring at him, making Deidara stare back at the long road trying to cover up since he had been caught staring.

"No, yeah..." Deidara said.. Before remembering what he had currently been doing.

"Pain however told me to take you to the library, yeah."

Okay, that was unexpected. Six looked in his way as Deidara continued.

"Since you're not from here, Pain thought it would be smart for you to read up on the world, yeah." Deidara said calmly as he continued to walk in the rain.

"Why not learn as we go?" Six said.

"Because I don't know the world like the back of my hand let alone the bottom," he gestured to the mouth on his hand but six didn't flinch at all... Until a tongue stuck out."-And we have only minimal time, yeah."

"Good to know." Six said calmly as he tried to forget the image of the mouth hand. "I could find my way."

"We can't have you walking around without knowing where you're going. Yeah" deidara added.

"I know my way _around_." Six claimed. He had photographic memory and would easily find his way through difficult mazes with only a minute. Not to mention his armor updated the inner working map the longer he traveled.

"Really?" Deidara said with a raised eyebrow. "Than where are we now? Yeah."

"Amegakure." Six answered correctly, which literally translated into the land of rain... Cue the rain poring on him.

"And where are we headed? Yeah."

"The Library." Six replied.

"Good, at least your not some moron. Yeah." Deidara said.

Six had a strong urge of back handing him until his head spun for that...

But that would not be the wisest moves as of now.

After meeting with the Akatsuki members, he was very disbelieved at their physical abilities. Kisame could litteraly morph into a shark by merging with his sword. Not to mention the control over water, anti gravity walking, making physical water clones without a scrap of tech, and being able to stand up to level 3 spartan commando. Kisame was formidable as well as dangerous. He probably would have made a higher rank than six if he had joined the UNSC... Although six didn't know what was higher than "HYPER-lethal."

Pain himself was a mystery... But after Six made his first confrontation with the short in stature man, he had made it a note to approach pain in battle with extreme caution if it ever came. The man had nearly proved his worth as a so called god after demonstrating his abilities... But in six's clouded mind, pain was a non-trustworthy man with similar ideologies with the insurrection. All hope, and dope. Although six really had no say in the matter, the covenant was dead to him, and so was he... Pain just happened to bring him back from the dead.

This made Six cringe... Bringing brought back to life. At first six didn't believe it. But from all of the conversation around akatsuki, six had to see it...and he wished he hadn't.

Sasori was quiet and never really directed his attention toward six. The only time he had was when six asked him where he would've sleeping. To which Sasori replied it was the room he woke up in.

Kakuzu never really have so much of a glance... Although Six needed to be wary of him... Something just seemed "off" about him...Kakuzu smelled like death... More than six could muster.

Orochimaru only read one word to noble... Psychotic. Plain and simple. His eyes were cold and wrong in so many ways they made six want to skin him. Orochimaru was malicious as he was calculative. He looked as if he had killed hundreds of men... And enjoyed it to a passion. Orochimaru had the eyes of an elite... A cold merciless killer with a sick passion. Six had to be weary of him...

Itachi Uchiha was the quietest out of all of them. His eyes read pain filled misery of something that six didn't have any desire to find out. Itachi apparently had been something of a lone wolf as well in the past, along with several skill sets that make him deadly... Not to mention the odd pair of eyes...

Sharingan is what he told six...

Zetsu was something else entirely. Half man half plant... It was a lot to understand since this world was becoming more and more of a bad dream to six. Zetsu's job was to be a spy to locate information within the hidden villages, kind of like six's in a way. His abilities were unknown to six but he was claimed to be a "silent but deadly" type of foe. All six could think of at this point was to try and work well together with Itachi when the time came.

Konan was also a massive mystery in Six's mind. They hadn't spoken much other than simple questions about sleeping quarters and food. But other than that the only thing six could pin point on Konan was her somewhat anti-social but serious demeanor. Her abilities were unknown to him and he was expecting something out of this world insane. Yet she was kind and answered respectfully to all of her questions with a stoic facade... But six could see something within her eyes that made him feel like he was looking into a mirror...

"Six?" Deidara called.

"Hmmm?" Six turned his attention to Deidara.

"Where the hell are you walking off to? The way toward the village is this way! Yeah." Deidara loudly corrected as he pointed into the town within The land of rain.

Six nodded as he walked into his partners direction. He didn't know much of this planet's terrain and geography. Six wouldn't have worried as much... By since this planet was completely out and new to him with currency out of his own. He had to be worried.

But pain was quite generous to say in the least. He had given large handouts of cash to all of his members in large stacks. The currency was named RYO. It ranged from coins to bills and were placed in six's side compartments. He was currently carrying his knife that once belonged to his former teammate Emile. Six didn't want to leave it there to be left inside the elites neck... So he snatched and replaced his dull one. The kurari knife was sharp, nearly enough to prick six's finger through the Kevlar gloves.

In the past, Six was no knife expert, but he had received minimal training for knife combat and techniques making him a seasoned killer... But after the Spartan III augmentations and several more vigorous training methods... That was a different story.

Six looked over the hill and still saw more rain clouds. In his mind he could still see the orange and red explosions hundreds of miles into the distance from covenant cruisers. Six could still hear the sounds of distant booms in the back of his mind...

"We're almost there yeah." Deidara yelled toward him in the thick rain.

Six looked upon the near futuristic looking city and nearly felt home. Except it lacked the natural clean element to his universe...

It looked like a shithole.

"Any other members within akatsuki?" Six questioned since Itachi had shown up a day later after Six was initiated.

"There's Tobi, yeah."

"What's his specialty since Pain told me yours was explosives."

"It's not explosives! IT THE GRATIFYING BOOM OF IT'S... EXPLOSION! BECAUSE ART... IS A BLAST! YEAH!" Deidara proclaimed loudly while thunder clapped behind him, making him jump in fear... Six nodded and knew deidara was a pyromaniac from the lack of humanity in his eyes as he felt proud of explosions. He had seen numerous marines go AWOL from the amount of violence they endured. Either Deidara went through that... Or he was born like that. All he could sum up from his view of him, was that he was to not be trusted.

Although Six was a fan of explosions too... Only when the enemy was getting blown up of course.

"That's nice." Six chimed lightly.

"So what can you do? Yeah."

"How's about not saying "yeah" at the end of each sentence." Six said dryly, making the explosive expert gain a tick mark.

"I DO NOT , yeah!" Six only nodded when Deidara caught himself.

After a few minutes Six said.

"I was part of an army."

"Army? They sound pretty pathetic. Yeah." Deidara goaded as he walked forward. He didn't hate the spartan or like him. He seemed like the cocky type who would get angry...

Yet Six said nothing but walked forward through the bear empty streets filled with thousands of puddles.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Hours Later Akatsuki Hideout ]**

* * *

><p>It was night time when Deidara and six walk through the opening cave with a few things. It was dark outside and still pouring rain as well as inside except for the few lights within the base. Deidara walked through the main hallway as six follows.<p>

"So, learn anything? Yeah." Deidara said

"Just what I needed." Six shortly said.

"Geography? Yeah" Deidara asked.

"Of course, and history." Six rebutted.

"History?"

"Hm mmm." Six nodded.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara pressed further.

"I wanted to." Six said, signiling Deidara he wanted the conversation end...

They walked into the main room and met up with all of the members consisting of Pain, Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, Konan, zetsu, all sitting around a table with a fireplace in the simple living room. There was an indefinite amount of darkness within the base... And it was too cozy in six's mind. He didn't enjoy

"All present." Pain said... But six noticed that someone was missing... Since there wasn't the cold feeling of someone staring at the back of his skull.

_Orochimaru._

Pain directed his gaze at deidara and six, they both tensed. "While you two were away, orochimaru committed treason against one of our own." The near god proclaimed. "He attempted to steal Itachi's body, and for that.. He was-

"Killed?" Six said

"-going to be killed but managed to retreat. We need to be aware of his betrayal... As well as Amegakure." Pain clarified as Konan stepped forward next to pain.

"In Speaking... Partnerships have been re-evaluated." Pain said as he walked to the middle of the room, and pulled down a board showing names. "Deidara is now with Sasori, kakuzu is with Hidan, Six is with Konan, Kisame is with itachi... And Tobi is to be with zetsu." Pain finshed getting indifferent feelings all around... Especially Six since the name Tobi never rang a bell.

Who is-

"OHHHH YAY! WE'RE NOW BUDDIES ZETSU-SAN!

Six looked to where that loud and obnoxious voice was and saw a medium sized man... With an orange mask and black spiky hair out of the back of it. He too wore the akatsuki cloak, but rather loosely. Pain looked at Six and said. "Your target has become the five tails located near the village of IWAGAKURE... You will be given the time needed to reclaim the man known as "HAN" before we move anywhere further. You will be given the proper information in these paper," he looked over to a single folder. "and have no deadline... Do you understand Six?"

"Affirmative sir." Six answered stoically Pain looked to Konan who nodded and left to give the other plans to the other members...

Six stood still watching the rather lunatic man who approached him. "OH! YOU LIKE TO HIDE YOUR FACE! ME TOO ME TOO! MAYBE WE SHOULD TRADE MASKS!" Tobi yelled with much enthusiasm as he reached out for Six's helmet. Six stood back and answered lowly. "Don't touch me." Six was wondering how the hell they would let someone in who acted complelty unprofessional during a war. It was asinine on many levels and would result in death...

Tobi went back to bothering zetzu as Six looked back at him before looking to konan and asking in his calm voice. "When do we leave?"

The blue haired woman looked into Six's visor. "Immediately Six." Konan softly spoke as she walked toward the hallway silently

Six nodded to himself. The mission seemed easy enough since it was looking for one man. He grabbed his assualt rifle, and an energy sword before following her towards the exit and off to IWA...

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Love it, hate it? Tell me what you think. Also flamers please act your age not your shoe size...<strong>

**-Bang...**


	4. Dead man tell no tales

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have to say, depression has been eating me for so long to the point I can't stand it.**

**DISCLAIMER/HALO BELONGS TO 343 INDUSTRIES WHICH BELONGS TO MICROSOFT THAT IS OWNED BY BILL GATES. NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dead man tell no tales...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[ Flashback ]<em>

_"LINE UP CADETS!" Yelled a blunt voice with the force of a gravity hammer._

_A massive row of children from ages 7 to 14 lined up speedily looking tired and had been grieving timelessly. Every child in line was an orphan left behind by the covenants killings on several planets within hundreds of star systems. These children only wanted one thing from this..._

_REVENGE..._

_Simple... Cold... Lawful Revenge..._

_Fair..._

_Most of them were listening to the speech given to them by their newest drill instructor who's name he had yet to give, but he wore the armor of a green knight. The area around the base was a plain dirt with a few pelicans in the distance with a few of them on. Into the far out space was lush green jungles that stood far away from the area._

_A soft breeze picks up as the man in green amor continues to speak._

_Some kids cried... While some were burning with rage..._

_These actions were silenced as the man in green armor spoke up gaining their attention._

_"Attention recruits, I am lieutenant Ambrose. You have all endured great hardships to be here. I know each of you has lost your loved ones on Jericho VII, Harvest, and Biko. The covenant has made of you all... I am going to give you a chance to learn how to fight, a chance to become the best soldiers the UNSC has ever produced, a chance to destroy the Covenant. I am giving you a chance to be like me: a Spartan." The man was tall and armed to the teeth in green armor. __His name...was Kurt-051._

_While he spoke of training and choices...One cadet was on the very far left and was spacing in and out of reality to listen. The wind, the heat, the sweat, or the loud voice didn't faze him. The boy was not special in any way shape or form. He was no more than 11 years of age with soft brown hair and brown eyes with a healthy Caucasian skin tone. The boy was around 5ft' 2inch with a few bones showing past his skinny frame. He kept his arms to his sides and would hear a word or two escape Mendes lips every now and then but didn't remember what he said a second later. His thoughts were clouded of only his senses of the earlier memories. But all around him everyone had this going through their minds..._

_Suffering..._

_Screaming..._

_The smell of burnt plasma as it stung his eyes._

_But the boy was only sensible thinking of his current status. He had time to grieve and muster on what could have happened if he had been quick enough... But all he could think of was being alone._

_Loneliness..._

_Lone..._

_Everything had been taken from him by an alien race who had never met him... His mother..his father... His home... His friends..._

_Everything that had any remote matter to him had been taken from him..._

_He was alone..._

_Everything he held dear for was never... Ever going to be seen again. An remembering it would cause too much internal pain to his heart..._

_And all he wants now was to be left alone..._

_For good._

_The boy heard a few shuffles behind him and saw the authorities of the UNSC begin to lead them into the Pelicans. The boy's face didn't change as his feet crossed the dirt and into the back of the cramped pelican, which began its boosters._

_Mendez watched the boy as he went into the crowded area inside the back rig... Even though the boy barely got any words in. He had the eyes..._

_The true eyes of an executioner..._

_May god have mercy on that boys soul... Because when you wanted to play violent, reality would bite back._

* * *

><p><strong>[ Off the border of the land of earth 8:03 PM]**

* * *

><p>Six blinked when he was staring off into space as he and Konan were walking briskly through the deep woods of the land of earth during the cold night. Six had taken a few hundred rounds of ammunition and has taken a armor lock capability pack in case of any interesting surprises. Konan kept glancing at six who kept his vision directly in front of the path and never once uttered a single world. Six never was much of a talkative type... and neither was she. Most of the other members within Akatsuki were all the same. Cocky, boastful, and bloodthirsty people. Six however remained a reserved individual who acted like a loyal dog to pain...<p>

It made her sick...

Noble six was however the most confidential out of them all...

She thought she heard a crack in the woods behind her and saw a little white rabbit scamper by. Listening to the calm forest night was soothing...

... Until Six began his first talk with Konan.

"Konan."

"Yes Six-San?"

"Who's the other member?" It wasn't a question... More like an order of who.

"Excuse me?" She questioned without looking at him

"The other one... In the hideout. Who is he?" Six asked without giving Konan a glance. She knew what he was speaking of but tried calmly to hide it...

"I don't understand what you mean." She claimed emotionlessly making Six snort under his breath. Out of the undisclosed amount of years he had trained in the UNSC, Konan was a prime example of a hardened Veteran from his perspective. It was hard to break and see her lie. She was calm, and showed massive signs of knowledge and excessive bodily control. Yet she didn't look older than Six... maybe 30's or 20's...

... but then again anything was possible in this world. She walked with elegant grace of a ballerina... But had something dark in her eyes...

"On my scanner it picked up someone else... And from the life force reading it wasn't human." Konan thought six had a lot of ingenuity for someone who came off as a callous armored man. She looked toward the spartan and admitted.

"That would be the true leader..."

"Pains not the leader?" Six questions as he slumped the Sniper rifle over his shoulder.

"Yes he is... We do not discuss the actual ranking with outsiders quite yet." Konan admitted as she heard a river run by. "You weren't meant to be a member, pain-sama had wanted you to be disposed of. But when we sensed Orochimaru was going to become a traitor... We had kept you along with Deidara." She said as six didn't say anything. He didn't know any of them to make any judgment. So he had no say in the matter.

"We'll camp here for tonight." Konan said.

"We weren't finished talking." Six said becoming impatient from the lack of unanswered questions. He didn't agree to work under someone he had no knowledge of, it was unethical.

"Then perhaps you would also shed some light on other subjects?" Konan questioned with a piercing gaze.

Six didn't answer right away...

"What is your name?"

"I don't know." Six replied.

"Liar." Konan breathed out.

Six didn't have time to talk around in circles all night, especially with some sort of psychopathic woman. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Why do you question my doubt whenever I ask?" Six had never really spoken much out of all the Akatsuki members and was never much of a social guy outside the base. He was like Itachi in some ways...but different... While he was a savior in his sense and was willing make compromises for the benefit of humanity, he wasn't going to state it out loud or show it. He didn't know them, but his viewpoint of their goal was pretty similar.

"Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling you're leaving out important details concerning the identities..." Six replied facing konan and looking down at her imposingly. She looked up into his visor seeing her own reflection, then her eyes trailed down onto his armor and saw the scratches upon it. She didn't trust six whatsoever, but she was tired and really didn't want to wander anymore for the night... But she could gain something out if this.

"We thought you were some type of statue..." Konan claimed. "But we saw that you bled from your chest... And I healed you after pain found all of your equipment." Konan said

"I never asked to be saved." Six said impatiently. He was detestable at being brought to life. Call him a fool if you had wanted, but he felt robbed of his destiny. He had lived while his team mates sacrificed themselves to ensure the survival of Reach.

"I was under the assumption that you would be more grateful." Konan believed. Six had never been caught in a verbal situation before in his life... He didn't truly know who to deal with this.

"I will tell you... But you have to tell me something as well..." Konan claimed making six curious.

"Like what?" Six was ready to give a full layout of what the question was if it was concerning his past, missions, weapons, or armor schematics. While the base had become more technologically advanced, he wasn't sure his amor was quite ready yet for their use.

But it was none of these.

"What is your world like?" Konan questioned making Six blink... Would he answer? He truly didn't know why he was even thinking of his universe... Or of his home world.

He had no business telling any of that...

"We'll set up camp, then we'll talk." Six said having a sour feeling in his chest, making Konan just stare at him. As a small breeze of wind blew a few stray strands of blue hair away from her flawless pale skin. Six then turned toward a open area of wet grass and trees to examine it. He began walking forward over the grass and brush before he ceased his motion. The area was cold and damp and didn't supply a lot of shelter if it were to rain, and if they were visited in the night by wild animals. He looked around the brush and saw a few trees standing tall while gaining an idea.

Reaching down to his waist, he pulled out a single indigo handle in his right hand. The handle shined in the moonlight, indicating it was made of metal. But on certain parts of it strange foreign markings covered the hilt around it.

**PSSSASHHHHHHHH!**

An illuminating blue blade came to life from the handle in the shape of a round handle, and a very sharp end with two blades. The blade smoked very lightly as it touched the air and the ion particles collected. The blades end was as sharp as it came, and looked hot to the touch.

14 trees were chopped down in a neat pile amongst the brush and towered upward like a skyscraper . Six trimmed down all of the branches and the leaves and put them in one massive pile. Six then deactivated the energy sword and clipped it onto his thigh magnet after the battery was nearly at 10%. Noble 6 had been introduced to his very own room at the akatsuki days which held all of his technology, including covenant technology as well. His room from his memory was quite large and supported all of the stations he needed for his UNSC weapons and covenant weapons as well. The covenant weapons had to be used by power cells that he had located near the crash site in the rainy mountain. She had salvaged much as he could and was surprised to see many of the UNSC vehicles were damaged or destroyed. He was no engineer in any sorts, but he would have to learn along the way since he was the only one ever had any experience with it before.

He was able to move most of the warthogs and mongooses into the cave but they were going to take up a lot of room. He had manually made a cave on another base within the border of Amegakure and stored everything as much as he could. Everything else was either too much destroyed or unsalvageable, so he buried it so no one else would be able to find it. He didn't really want to cause the destruction site with explosive since they could have been really needed at the moment, and another member of Akatsuki wasn't willing to use explosives saying he didn't "want his art to be wasted on trash."

He lifted one of the massive tree trunks over his shoulder with ease as it weighed like nothing . He located Konan's location which was approximately 40 feet due north, and begun lugging one of the massive logs.

Konan watched as six effortlessly carried one of the massive logs which weighed easily around 750 pounds. She watched as he dropped one of the logs on the floor, making the ground shake a bit, and went back to grab another. It made her wonder what on earth was in his body that made him so strong. Even though Kisame could bend steel with his jaws, he wasn't human. It was hard to believe he was this physically fit when she hadn't seen him do a simple jutsu. Even though it seemed he wasn't as creative as the other Akatsuki members... It didn't mean he was light when it came to physical capabilities. While she had healed him of his terrible injuries she could not help but wonder where all of his scars came from... And how he was able to get sleep at night with all the strain he had put into his body.

After around 30 minutes he brought them all around and begin making a fort. After almost an hour of working, Noble 6 have constructed a full log cabin after chopping all of the wood and making it into a home. Konan was impressed while also suspicious of the armored ally she was currently working everyone including herself had their skeletons in the closet... It seemed Noble Six head of house full of them to the brim. He walked very silently out of the entire group and never showed any hostile intentions toward anyone, and remained as stoic as she did. She cared for the plans that pain wanted to establish for the greater good, but she could not trust Noble Six... as of yet. He had yet to truly impress her.

Pein couldn't get a pass on him whatsoever, other than he came from some distant land where technology ruled over. That wants to kill him and take their technology for their own but pain could see some very good fortune and the Spartan. They wouldn't be able to access to technology without his knowledge and if he had woken up he could have possibly killed them. Pain however was not afraid of this but intrigued from the obvious new member that could have been added. He had suspected Orochimaru was going to defect sooner or later...

Noble 6 then proceeded to clean out the interior log cabin floor by digging it up and placing the half chopped logs on the ground. He dug a medium sized hole in the center of a log cabin floor, place stones around the hole, and then filled it up with dried leaves and sticks. She didn't add a roof since the fire on the inside catch in the smoke from it could possibly give Six and Konan a bad case of smoke inhalation.

Konan in the meantime, got tired of watching Six lift the logs and got up. She was going to walk down to the river and wash up from the long and perilous journey from the land of rain. She was beginning to smell in places and the sweat on her hair was beginning to dry to the point it stuck to her head. She left briskly without telling of her departure but six. But he was too much in mind of the camp. Since these parts of the elemental nations were dangerous, he needed to make sure they weren't caught be surprise in the night.

Six finished the camp under an hour and 34 minutes time and was not breaking single sweat from the vigorous set up. Six was about to call to Konan, but he noticed she was nowhere around. He activated his infrared thermal vision on his helmet after adding that attachment in after finding it. Technically it was made specifically for many Spartans and marines due to their lead lined helmets... It worked wonders for finding anything within a mile radius of the area. But there was one downside to it, long exposure and uses would cause brain cancer or permanent blindness. While Brain cancer was treatable after hundreds of years of advanced anatomy technology in his universe ... But he didn't know if there's any treatment for cancer in this universe since technology was still in the beginning stages.

Six slowly walked out of the cabin as he ducked underneath the short doorway, and looked toward the log where Konan was sitting. But no one was there. He looked around and listened to the forest, and pressed on a link for the night vision. After clicking the button, a dark night was replaced by the sight of a glowing green one over it. It was used to see covenant through the dense darkness on many operations. He looked to see where the blue haired woman had went off too before and wondered why she didn't tell him. While he wasn't worried of her becoming lost in this forest, he was worried that this could have been some sort of surprise attack on him, or maybe betrayal.

His reasons of joining the organization where is own, it wasn't for his sick amusement, intent Vendetta, or anything like that. No... He joined them because that's all he knew of in a way. Fighting for what had Bringing peace in any way shape or form... Even though these people were my dad and nothing more than the militia groups he had massacred years before in his younger days during suicide training missions.

Six scanned the area around him and saw nothing except for a few docile creatures into the distance. They were shaped like they were originally but they are currently lit up red and were seen through rocks, trees, bushes, or any type of mess that would be in his way. He had to be careful and not be on the advanced nightvision scanner for more than 5 minutes otherwise the radiation would burn a hole into his skull. His eyes began to survey the are around him, but he saw nothing...

He turned around and then caught a glimpse of a woman in a river about 69 feet away behind a few bushes. She was nude from what the vision could calculate and didn't show below the water. He could tell it was a woman from the frame of her waist and her shoulders, not to mention her arms which lacked fat that's for sure. But she had a very serious feminine muscle frame that looked very firm and healthy. He could also see the sides of her breasts as she turned slightly to the left. As if she heard something watching her.

She only looked for a moment before her hands washed over her breasts. Then they went back to her head as she rubbed her fingers deep within her scalp and scrubbed lightly. The woman was half way in the water, was completely bare as the day she was born and the water was just above her round buttocks. The peripheral vision was so enhanced that Six could see the water running down her back and go on toward to her butt.

Her arms raised over her head as she began to rub something white in her armpits. Six could see the moisture run over her pale skin... Her hair went down fully and stopped at her shoulders completely, and stuck to her back as the suds slid down slowly... He could also tell the woman's hair was blue from the moon light gleaming...

Wait... Blue hair?

_Konan..._

Six could also see Konan was bathing her arms, then she moved under her armpits, finally her shoulders.

She then bent over when she had dropped something... Probably soap.

And gave six a full view of her derrière and the folds of her womanhood.

Six's mind faltered as he shut off the vision to his helmet quickly. He then turned around and went right back into the cabin from the sight. He sat down near the fire and tried to forget the whole thing. He felt a lump in his throat and a weird taste in his mouth as the image played in his mind over and over again for the next few minutes as the fire crackled. While he had taken numerous courses in physical anatomy for both male and female, he didn't quite understand the mistake and accidentally getting a peep on his temporary ally by accident. He had in all rights seen those parts of women before... Just not that well drawn out. They were either illustrations in a health book or a documented video on a screen. It was an odd sensation, since the women in this universe were very different from his. Six had only seen one woman in this world, and she was different beyond anything he had ever come across. Her eyes, that were bigger than any pair he had ever seen and the color was unknown to him. Her hair was something else entirely too. He also knew that if she had ever found out about the peeping he had been a part in, she would more than likely have a "talk" with him about it in a negative manor.

He sat inside the cabin on the floor and waited for his partner to return, and hopefully he would forget the rather heated image in his mind from returning...

But he knew that the mission was bound to make him forget... one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: You know the drill, leave a review and submit ideas. Come as a flamer and I'll dish out the twelve days of Christmas punishment style... And it will not be subtle. <strong>


End file.
